The new pony in town
by fairy tail man
Summary: This is a story about my oc and his adventures. All the main six will be involved at some point. Watch or rather read how my oc got to Ponyville and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fiction as a brony but don't get me wrong I am actually on season five. This story will take place about 4 days after twilight came to Ponyville. This will include all the cannon characters and my OC. Each chapter should consist of around 1,000 words each. So let's begin.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own my little pony**

 **Pinkie POV**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. While I was hoping around town I noticed a huge crowd of new ponies! They were all gathered around one shop until all of a sudden they ran into the shop all except one stallion who was black with a yellow mane his cutie mark was a tuba he was also wearing a tuba. I hopped over to him to see who he was "hi ya I'm pinkie pie what's your name" I said very energetically. "My name is Tuba Gold but you can call me Tuba and what do you want my shop isn't open yet" he said. Wow he sounds just like Big Mac huh. "Well nice to meet you Tuba I was just wondering if you would like a tour of Ponyville?" I asked. "Sure not like I got much to do with the family fixing up the place" Tuba said.

 **Tuba POV**

* * *

My tour started at a place called sugar cube corner such a weird name but any way I got to meet the cakes. The next stop was a place called Sweet Apple Acres. "This is Big Mac" pinkie said "yyyyyep" Big Mac replied in a voice that sounded just like mine. I couldn't help my self I had to mock him I mean we sound the exact same! "Nnnnope" I said "wwwwwhat?" He replied "wwwwwhat?" I said. "I'm sorry I _had_ to do that we sound the same I couldn't resist" I said. Anyway I meet the rest of the apples Granny Smith,Applejack, and Apple bloom. Anyway that was the best part of the tour. I also got to meet two unicorns and one proud Pegasus who seemed very cocky.

When we got back to the shop it had a smithing area, a room full of buttons which I had to pry Pinkie away from, and a bed room. "So what do you sell here?" Pinkie asked. "I sell tubas of course and I also make them, I repair them, and I play them" I said. "Well ok just let me know any thing new friend" Pinkie said. "Wo-wo-wo- _wo_ we aren't friends yet I hardly even know you!" I said. "Wait what? But I thought we were" Pinkie said her hair falling down. Aww she looks so pitiful "Only if you can through the best party ever!" I said with my voice going a little higher than it was.

 **Later that day**

 **Tuba POV**

* * *

I came back to my shop later which was filled with everypony in the town. I quickly pushed a button on the wall which got rid of all the dangerous things. "Ok pinkie one great timing and two the party seems great" I said looking around at the balloons the streamers. Ok I lied a little but you can't top the ones I'm used too. one of the unicorns I mentioned earlier walked up to me I believe her name was Twilight sparkle. "How did you make those things disappear like that?" Twilight asked. "Well just between me and you this place is full of surprises" I said. "But that doesn't explain how that happened" Twilight said. Wow never met anypony as curious as her "it's a family secret" I said. "Ok well you seem to have a nice place here" Twilight said "thanks" I replied back.

After she walked away the pegasus came up I believe her name was Rainbow dash. "Wow this place is awesome I didn't know Ponyville even had a building like this" Rainbow dash said. "Well it didn't my family made a few modifications to it" I said like that was normal. "Well then your family must be amazing to make a place like this so cool!" Rainbow dash said. "Well enough of this formality lets really kick this up a notch" I yelled. "Sorry pinkie I think I am ganna add a little something or two" I said going into the button room. I pushed a button and a disco came out in the room the party was going on in. "This is no ordinary party this my grand opening party!" I yelled as I walked out of the room.

The rest of the night was spent partying and at one point I went back to the button room hit a button and music came on. So with the music on ponies started to dance and dance until the party was over. That was when the crowd started leaving so I turned of the music and put the disco back. All that was left was to clean up the place but Pinkie and her friends were still here. "We thought we might help you clean up the place" twilight said. "Sure I could always use some help and yes Pinkie you did pass the test" I said. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Pinkie yelled. "Well that was unexpected response... wait no never mind that's totally what I thought was ganna happen" I thought to my self.

* * *

 **Well I know that wasn't exactly 1,000 words but it's a work in progress. I will except criticism and advice. Please keep reading and I should have the next chapter up in a few days. I will except OCs just give me a very detailed description.**


	2. Tuba gold

**Ok now let's get this part out of the way. I have finished season 5 so I have a good idea of what to do now. Now I got a request to put in someponys OCs. But for future reference please if you are a member PM me but if your a guest just put it in the review section. Now let's begin.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own my little pony**

 **Tuba POV**

* * *

I decided to take a look at the reset of Ponyville since Pinkie didn't even bother to show me all of it only where her friends live. Anyway so I walked out the door only to bump into somepony.

"So sorry" the purple pegasus with a long purple mane with pink streaks said super quietly.

"What?" I said noticing her cutie mark was a paint brush and paint palette and she was wearing glasses.

"Sorry about my sister she's kinda shy" said the light blue pegasus with brown eyes like her sister and a short purple mane.

"Oh it's fine. My name is Tuba" I said now noticing the blue ones cutie mark was a soccer ball with flames.

"Nice to meet Tuba, my name is Sports lover and this is my my sister Shy artist" Sports lover said.

"Well been nice meeting you but I got go" I said walking away. Luckily I hadn't worn my tuba today the only thing I had brought was my headphones which I then put on to listen to some classical music. **(And by the way if you were wondering I actually do listen to classical music.)** So I started back at the last place Pinkie took me the Golden Oaks Library. When I got there I started to browse the selection of books.

"Oh hey Tuba can I help you with anything?" Twilight asked but of course I did not hear her. She then tried again

"can I help you?" Twilight asked.

Then again " _can I help you?_ " Twilight asked. By this point Spike just walked up to me and taped me. I then took off my headphones

"what?" I asked.

"Twilight wants to talk to you" spike said.

"Ya Twilight what is it?" I asked.

"You need any help finding any thing?" Twilight asked.

"Uh sure do you have any history books on this town?" I asked

after a little bit of searching she found it and gave it to me I said good bye and head out again. This time reading and trotting. So apparently Ponyville was founded by the Apple family neat. While I was reading I bumped into another pony. *sigh* I have to stop bumping into people. I looked up to see Octavia.

"Hey Octavia good to see a familiar face around here" I said.

"I didn't know you lived in Ponyville" Octavia said.

"I don't, well I mean I didn't until yesterday day" I said.

"Well good to know and sorry I need to be getting to my gig well bye" Octavia said leaving. Huh so if Octavia is here then that means Vinyl is here.

Ok so this town is full of surprises I wonder if any of my other old friends are here. I put the history book in the bag I was carrying. So back to exploring this strange town. My next stop was Sugarcube corner to see Pinkie. I finally reached Sugarcube corner and walked in with my headphones off.

"Hey Toob wooby do be" Pinkie said.

"What?" I asked feeling a little confused.

"That's my new nickname for you tooby wooby do be" Pinkie said.

"Ok... Anyway do you know any pony named Vinyl around here " I asked. Well I Officially have the weirdest nickname ever.

"Ya there's a unicorn with the name Vinyl she lives with Octavia" Pinkie said.

"Hey wait a minute where's your tuba?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't always have my tuba on we'll see ya" I said walking out the door with my headphones back on.

Back to exploring, after awhile I crashed into somepony again. I looked up to see Vinyl well this is getting a little bit repetitive.

"Tuba good to see ya how have you been?" Vinyl asked as we both took off our headphones.

"I have finally decided to settle down and set up shop" I said.

"Awesome now you're in Ponyvillie too" Vinyl said.

"Well ya you want to know what Pinkie gave me for a nickname?" I asked

"Sure" Vinyl said.

"She nicknamed me Tooby wooby do be" I said and Vinyl just sarted laughing and laughing.

"Ok it's not _that_ funny" I said feeling a little annoyed. "It totally is" Vinyl said still laughing.

"Well see ya later Tobby wooby do be" Vinyl said still laughing as she walked away.

After that I decided just to head back to my shop. I really wish I could find a event to play at, but I should probably focus on my shop. So as I was walking home I realized that maybe I could try and take my mine off things and head up to Canterlot to see if my family needs any help with anything. So I got on a train and headed up there.

* * *

 **Well I know I didn't reach 1,000 mark but I was close. I will accept suggestions just PM me. Still accepting OCs. I will try to up date more often so please don't worry. Please leave a review and** **criticisms I want to know what I do wrong so I can fix it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well let's get this part out of the way. I am looking a good artist to help me make a cover for this story. Please PM me if you would like to help. Please note that if I do not put your into a good situation or just bump into them they will come in later chapters. Also thanks bluecatcinema for all the advice. Also it has been brought to my attention that I have not given a good explanation of what Tuba looks like. He is a big stallion with a black coat, a golden mane with in the same style as Big Mac's, a golden tail, and blue eyes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony I only own Tuba gold and the gold family and any other OC I have gotten permission** **to use.(not really they are owned by the person who sent it to me)**

* * *

I had just gotten off the train and was at the Canterlot train station. Well I guess I should start heading over to the Gold shop to start. After awhile of walking I got to shop which was made out of gold and silver. I walked in to the shop to be greeted by Little Bit he's a blank flank colt who has silver coat and a golden mane.

"Hey big bro back already?" Little Bit asked.

"Well I want to see if there's any thing I could help out with and I wanted to see how my little bro was doing" I said back.

"Well we don't have any for you to help out with right now" Little Bit said.

"Oh ok well see ya later Little Bit" I said as I headed out the door. What did Octavia say she was doing again. Oh right she said she had a gig to get to wait a minute maybe that gig is here and Canterlot. After she's done maybe we could hangout together that is if she's here.

So I started just to walk around and hope maybe I'll bump into her.

"Hopefully I don't literally run into her" I thought right as I ran into her. Oh the irony I was just thinking that this wouldn't happen wait a minute does that mean if I start think about the opposite of what I want to happen it will happen. I don't want 20 bits I looked around and there was no 20 bits darn it!

"Hey Tuba we really got to stop literally bumping into other" Octavia said.

"Ya, anyway do you wanna get something to eat and Catch up about what we have been doing since we parted ways?" I asked.

"Sure I'd love too" Octavia replied.

So we headed over to a cafe and got a table.

"So after that concert me and cheesy start back on our travels" I said.

"Hey I've always wondered how you two met" Octavia said.

"Well-" I said but was interrupted by cheesy.

"Hey bumble" cheesy said wow I can't believe he hasn't heard the new nickname pinkie gave me usually Vinyl gets the word out faster. My ears started to twitch or flop and I then looked at cheesy

"don't you dare I don't even have my tuba" I said.

"Aww" cheesy whined

"what in the world was that?" Octavia asked.

"It's the most wondrous, stupendous, scrumdidlyumptios in the whole wide wondrous world, I get I free tuba player when ever I want!" Cheesy said before I could even respond.

"Ok yes and no Cheesy you know that it's not always for you" I said.

"Just tell me what that was" Octavia said.

"Oh ya that was my tuba sense it tells me where I am need except for Cheesy he has his own twitch" I said. "Oh kinda like Pinkie pie she has a pinkie sense" Octavia said.

"I do too I got a cheesy sense" Cheesy said.

"Ok wee getting off of the topic you know how me and cheesy met" I said.

"ok so heres my side of the story" I said.

"ok so it all starts out with me finally getting my cutie mark. But the thing about us golds is that we all are crafters when we find what we are good at making we then get sent off and become traveling sales pony. But my send off was very special because the party was thrown by Cheesy here and it was his first party he ever threw. After the party Cheesy told me that he was traveling to so I thought I might as well have a buddy to keep me company. thats how me and cheesy met" I said.

"Now for my side of the story" Cheesy said.

"After I saw see how great party were from Pinkie pie my cheesy sense went off for the very first time. My cheesy sense told me that there was a party in Canterlot. I headed there as fast as I could. When I got there I started helping with the planing. After the party one of the golds decided to give me a gift and it was a accordion. I was so happy I had gotten my first musical instrument I decided since Tuba was becoming a traveling sales pony I would tag along and thats how we met" Cheesy said.

"We have been traveling together ever since" I said.

"Wow I can't believe that just because of one party both of your lives changed so much" Octavia said.

"Ya but it was a good change we both got our first friend" I said.

"Ya it was the 2nd best that ever happened to me" Cheesy said.

"Wait _2nd best?_ what was the first" I said feeling a little confused.

"The best thing that ever happened to me was stumbling in to Pinkies party and getting my cutie mark" Cheesy said.

"oh ya sorry kinda forgot about that for a sec" I said.

* * *

 **Well thats the third chapter please review and keep it weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again I am still looking for a artist so if you would like to help me out please PM me. I'm still am taking OCs. If you would like give me some ideas just PM me. So let's get this party started.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own my little pony**

 **Tuba Gold POV**

* * *

After lunch with Octavia Cheesy's cheesy sense went off.

"About time that thing went off we only have two more days till the reunion" I said.

"Don't worry I have already been planing this thing for weeks it's ganna be epic" Cheesy boasted.

"Great let's get to the gold shop that's the closest entrance to the mine" I said. We then galloped over to the gold shop.

"Hey Little bit long time no party" Cheesy said.

"Hey Tuba remind me why _he_ gets to plan and be apart of the reunion?" Little bit asked not caring that cheesy was standing right next to him.

"Little bit Cheesy's one, a top notch party pony and two, he ran away from his family and we adopted him" I said.

After that we headed to the back room of the shop. I pressed a button and we fell though a trap door and landed in a mine cart. I pressed a button on the mine cart and we sped off though the mines.

"Hey Tuba I'm starting to get the feeling that Little bit doesn't like me" Cheesy said sadly.

"I know he doesn't like you now but he'll warm up to you trust me" I said.

"You know he actually kinda reminds me of you" Cheesy said.

"And how is that?" I asked. Oh this will be good.

"You both are always suspicious about new people" Cheesy said.

Well I wasn't expecting that answer but the more I think about it the more I see it.

"Actually your right even this new town I move to I'm actually suspicious about every one. Especially One pony named Bon Bon" I said.

"See you two are more alike than you think" Cheesy said in a silly tone. He really is making a lot of sense right know it's a little scary.

"But anyway I think were almost to Gold town" I said.

"Hey since we have some time could you tell me how Gold town was founded it's kinda strange that its underground" Cheesy said. Wow I can't believe that I actually haven't told him this story.

"Well let's see gold town was founded before princess Celestia banished Luna to the moon. My ancestors were wanting to start a gold mine. Princess Celestia and princess Luna both agreed that we could start a gold mine. The only catch was that we had to have one town that then spiderwebbed out to all of Equestria. Also that we would make weapons and armor form them and that they could move troops though the mine during wartimes. My ancestors agreed and we tunneled from under our gold shop the one we just came from and tunneled to the middle of Equestria. That's where Gold town is and that's how Gold town was founded" I said.

Just as I finished my story we reached Gold town. Gold town was a gigantic cavern with tons of shops and buildings. All the miners live in Gold town along with some builders.

"Ok let's get this reunion ready" Cheesy said in a serious manner.

"Actually how about we rest for today" I said.

" _Fine_ " cheesy said in a pouty manner.

 **The day of the reunion**

 **Tuba gold POV**

* * *

There was ponys from all over Equestria. There were ponys from Las Pegasus, Baltimare, manehattan, fillydelphia, and many many more. All five hundred of the Gold family had shown up and most of them were the miners. It's actually pretty impressive that we all gather here. The cool part about this is we all are always able to make it. We even have a tradition of all gathering in the town square at the end of day and watch fireworks go off.

"Ok let's get out there and have fun!" I said.

"So let's get you to the town center so you can announce the events" I said. So we headed down to the town center and cheesy stepped up on a platform. "Hello every pony! My name is Cheese sandwich. We have a lot of things planned for you to do today. We have smithing competitions for the blacksmiths. Up at the top of town is the music area where you can just listen or play. We have relays, obstacle courses, and games set up all over town for the younglings And many more events too. So get out there and have fun!" Cheesy said though a microphone.

So me and Cheesy headed out to the music area. Once we got to the stage I got my Tuba out and the rest of the band got ready. We played a song **(please note since I can not get Weird Al to make a song for this please refer to Polka party by Weird Al but please also note that this song I would rate it k+)** and once we were done we headed out just to meet some of the Gold family. We met Gold armor one of the armor smiths in the family. Gold armor's cutie mark was a golden helmet. He had a black coat and a red tail and mane. Next we met Acord he is the one of the only ponys in the family that doesn't use metal. He makes accordions which is his what his cutie mark is. He has a brown coat and a white tail and mane. We also met a lot of other Golds too but it would take too long to list them all.

Next we headed over to the game section of the reunion. We played a game where you were separated into groups of two. The groups would have to find a hammer that was put some where in the town. Of course Cheesy some how found it in a matter of seconds. After that game we headed to the town square to see the annual fire works. When the fire works went off they showed all the things Golds stand for. The first fire work showed a white pickax standing for our miners who make the mines. Next was a yellow hammer standing for the blacksmiths. Next was the trademark golden circle with a feather and hammer in side showing the two main jobs we have the designers and the builders. The next one was the single blue star that's on all of celestia's guards armor. The reason why that one was set off is to show our connection with the royal guard. And lastly a moon and sun to represent our promise to Luna and Celestia to always be faithful subjects. That was the end of the reunion.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter please keep reading and keep it weird. Please review and send in OCs.**


End file.
